Wang Yan Xi
}} , also known as Celine is an affluent daughter from YongXin-Hospital and the daughter-in-law of AhYi and LinFamily. During her marriage with ZhengHao, she became an antagonist and relentlessly targetted JiaWen and was diagnosed with mental illness. She managed to recover her happiness through interactions with TianDing, and then they get married and subsequently mothered their first son. During his apparent death, YanXi dedicated herself with seeking revenge before coming to truly repent from her atrocities after reuniting with her husband. Personality Within the aspect of "publicity", YanXi sees herself with a straightforward demeanor; being decisive in her words and confidence when coming in decision-making. At the same time, she appeared to be bright towards her future and being an inspirational figure in YongXin-hospital. Overcoming from Weakness During her younger days, YanXi developed an which stemmed from the feelings of loneliness and through receiving "devoted love" from her father ShiChang, which shielded her from the negative aspect of the society. And hence as an antagonist, her extremist demeanor caused her true conscience to become clouded and overconsumed with the feelings of hatred. She became intolerant, scheming and wicked-hearted who only concerned about her personal well-being. With her amoral judgment in her actions; YanXi will selfishly resort to blaming others for her sufferings and even dragging their related-ones into the matter. YanXi outright exhibited said qualities during her marriage with ZhengHao, which became her prominent weakness in the aspect of "love" and was regarded as a lunatic. While appearing to be deeply scarred from her first marriage, as deepened in her heart, YanXi yearned for someone to completely entrust her happiness on. ---- With the resolved feelings from TianDing, YanXi opened up her heart and restored her wounded towards love and through the motivation from BaoNa after YanXi outrightly repented her past-self, she started to deepen her understanding of showing compassion to others and having an adorable side with the presence of TianDing, which paralleled the relationship between ZhiMing and JiaYun. ---- On the aspect of "family", she proved herself as a "filial daughter" towards ShiChang and later towards AhYi. On a further positive light, YanXi deeply cared about their well-being and caused YanXi to seemingly aware of her wrongdoings as an antagonist after ShiChang and AhYi believed in YanXi will improve herself to be a better person. ---- As a daughter-in-law from LinFamily, while she does not fully adhere to the family customs, YanXi felt burdened from them. On a positive aspect, YanXi has a strong sense of belonging with maintaining the close kinship with them and seems determined to safeguard the family's harmony, which puts the future at stakes from external forces. Still believed in treating her enemies in a similar fashion, YanXi expressed a displeasure attitude with returning the favor towards them through the compassion morale that the family had upheld. YanXi retained her amoral viewpoints when opposed to a contradicting opinion. She is still in learning stages of investigating matters through a calming sense of perception, as at times, she has her displeasure demeanor while approaching her enemies, faulting their parents in their wrongdoings. Eventually, YanXi sees herself completely integrated and seeing herself of part of LinFamily. Relations *Father: Wang Shi Chang *Mother: Ma Shu Fen *Adoptive father-in-law: Liu Ah Yi *Adoptive mother-in-law: Unnamed *Child with TianDing Lin Family (In-Law) *Lin Zhi Ming (elder brother) *Wu Jia Yun (elder sister-in-law) *Lin Shan Shan (youngest sister) *Yang Ah Mei (grandmother) *Zhang Hui Xin (mother) *Yao Ming Zhu (step-mother) *Lin Qing Long (father) *Lin Zhi Wen (younger brother) *Ceng Kai Xin (younger sister) *Jin Yong Jian (brother-in-law, ex-archenemy) *Zhan Wei Kai (cousin) Friends *He Xin Di (episode 9-18) *Li Lin, Luo Hui Lin (besties) *Lin Xiao Ke *Cai Chong Ren *Li Bao Na *Wu Jia Wen (archenemy turned best friend) *Shen Fang Zi *Zhou Rui Yan *Zhou Yong Cheng *Shen Xiu Chun *Zhou Yong Qi *Wu Jia Xuan *Xu Ming Qiang *Jia Man Yi *Luo Guan Ting *Li Jian Hua *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Long *Chen Yu Yan *Xu Pei Qi *Zhao Dora *Wu Jia Xiu Enemies *Ye Li Mei, Ni Xiao Xin, Jiang Hong Jie/K-Dong, Cai Yun Ru (archenemies) *Chen Yue Xia *Zhao Tian Yu (Godbrother turned archenemy) *Ceng Huan Huan Formerly *Fang Mei Yun *Ceng Guo Hao *Zhou Jia Mai *Cai Fu Gui *Yin Jun Nan *Ren Yu Tang History YanXi debuted in episode 1, where she recalled ZhengHao as her savior during university education after remeeting him following a fencing competition. YanXi had affirmed the close affiliates of YongXin-hospital regarding the ordinary background of ZhengHao, giving him the support by becoming the recipient of the drawing of YuYan that the former had charities during a medical conference. YanXi later befriended XinDi, who suffered from deteriorating health and affirming her admiration of ZhengHao, which prompted her father to personally resolve the feuds between MingQiang and ZhangFamily regarding a newly-purchased apartment. In a similar fashion, YanXi prevented ChongRen from further discriminating YuYan in spite of her illness. While her affection for ZhengHao was cautioned by XinDi, where YanXi respected her decision of leaving Taiwan. With ZhengHao succumbing to his personal pride, YanXi arrogantly demonstrated their romantic affairs to JiaWen for the purpose of mentally tormenting the latter. Once ZhengHao had divorced with JiaWen, her abusive treatment of YuYan was condemned during the marriage with ZhengHao, causing an enraged him to cancel the ceremony and strained her friendship with LiLin. While causing JiaWen to temporarily lost her eyesight after fuelling herself with vengeance, YanXi was later arrested for almost costing the lives of JiaYun and JiaWen and becoming the first archenemy of LinFamily. While her desires with turning as ZhengHao's legal wife was achieved, she coincidentally allowed him to resume the infiltration of YongXin. Now medically declared as a lunatic, her status as a publicity manager was taken over by BaoNa and allowing YanXi to effectively escape from imprisonment and faced the mistreatments from MeiYun. With the appearance of MeiYun, who deceived ShiChang to engage romantically with her, this caused both YanXi and JiaWen to be innocently manipulated by ZhengHao, who viewed MeiYun as the sole obstruction in his greedy desires of claiming the entirely of WangFamily's assets. YanXi then amorally deemed JiaWen for teaming up ZhengHao to infiltrate the assets belonging to her father after faking her amnesia, who almost distrusted the former but her attempts of murdering JiaWen failed. While preventing ShiChang from killing ZhengHao, YanXi came to realize the latter's true colors, where ZhengHao revealed himself that he had previously saved the miscarriage from happening to JiaWen, while ZhengHao took over ShiChang as the director of YongXin. Later on, she attempted to seek revenge from him and even desired to take YuYan’s life, but YanXi came to understand her wrongdoings with persuasion from BaoNa and XiaoKe. She supported her father and ChongRen to get married to secure their family assets, but YanXi was utterly flabbergasted after XiaoKe ended up becoming the wife of ChongRen. YanXi remained distrustful towards MeiYun, who was pregnant with her father's child after meeting with her returning father. But afterward, she was deceived by ZhengHao into forgiving his actions and YanXi decided to give him her assets. YanXi regretted her decision after confronts ZhengHao for having affairs with JiaWen, who returned under the as Coco and suffered from mistreatments by ZhengHao and was forced to divorce with him to protect her father. With interference from JiaWen, YanXi and her father were finally freed from the confinement by ZhengHao, who was later expelled as a director from YongXin and after YanXi refused to assist him in escaping the law, the now-criminal ZhengHao caused YanXi to lose her eyesight. (episode 1-137) ---- During her darkest moments, she received personal encouragement from TianDing, who misunderstood YanXi for claiming her life in their first encounter. YanXi was saved by TianDing from being abducted by HongJie, who viewed TianDing as an archenemy for the chairman of WorldGroup. After recovering her vision, she outright rejected her feelings towards him after knowing TianDing and ZhiMing were biological twins. With persuasion from AhYi, YanXi decides to accept the marriage proposal from TianDing, who played the part in convincing the LinFamily to give them blessings and both of them finally got married. (episode 138-153) ---- YanXi was devastated by the apparent death of TianDing. She decides to live on after expecting with TianDing's child and relentlessly targeted those she deemed responsible for TianDing’s death and caused arising tensions in LinFamily. At the same time, YanXi becomes the director of YongXin. Before forgoing the desires of becoming WorldGroup's chairman, she infiltrated ZhouFamily through XiaoXin, where the relatives of JiaMai confronts YanXi for attempting to deceive everyone that JiaMai was diagnosed with leukemia. During Mid-Autumn Festival, YanXi celebrated with LinFamily before accompanying her father to JinMen. YanXi was on investigating the murder involving TianDing secretly. She was almost defenestrated by JiaWen, who was entrusted with bringing HongJie into custody for his sadistic actions while TianDing played the part in rescuing YanXi. Later on, after escaping from the hands of HongJie, she became enraged with ZhiMing for impersonating her husband, who returned without her knowledge after paying respects to AhYi’s wife on his behalf. (episode 154-189) ---- YanXi was seemingly touched with the words from BaoNa, she later attempted to save JiaYun from the hands of LiMei, but ended up getting captured as well, she reconciled with JiaYun and helped her with giving birth to her son and subsequently, YanXi reunites with TianDing and returning to LinFamily with a repented mindset. During the wedding of JiaWen and HongJie, YanXi joined TianDing in confronting the antagonist, where HongJie almost costed the life of herself and their child and after returning from honeymoon, YanXi wants TianYu to affiliate with WorldGroup and safeguarded ManYi from YunRu, who outright faked her amnesia and earning displeasure from LinFamily; especially MingZhu who almost caused YanXi to suffer from miscarriage. She decided to attend the wedding of JiaLong and HuanHuan after ZhiMing and JiaYun persuaded her and was shocked that LiMei was HuanHuan’s mother. After involving in an accident, she fell into coma and this prompted TianDing to seek justice for YanXi against JiangFamily. He faked his betrayal of the Lins while YanXi recovered from her coma. (episode 190-209) ---- YanXi reminded TianYu regarding his identity, who had fallen in love with JiaXiu. YanXi decided to safeguard the peace of LinFamily and hence, YanXi investigates the accident involving ManYi after YunRu attempted to hide the truth regarding her illness. This finally prompted ZhiWen to call off his wedding with YunRu, before comforting a saddened ZhiWen and welcomed the return of HuiLin, who returned to welcome the birthday of TianYu. She caught TianYu for cheating on HuiLin, where YanXi ended up persuading JiaXiu to leave TianYu. She becomes the emcee during the marriage between JianHua and JiaWen, while reconciling with the latter, who persuaded YanXi with supporting ZhiMing to elect for the position of general director after TianDing becomes involved with the assaults from XiaoChou. Later, YanXi foiled the alliance between YuTang and ZhengHao, where both of them blindly becomes the accomplice of K-Dong and her investigations allowed ZhiMing to remove the effects of hypnotizing on JiaYun. (episode 210-237) ---- The hostility towards JiaXiu had increased, upon hearing from MingZhu the unfinished affairs between the former and TianYu. In a desperate attempt, YanXi and LiLin had recruited BaoNa for her expertise to secure the marriage belonging to HuiLin. Having to bail out the latter from imprisonment, YanXi severed the childhood friendship with TianYu after he purposely accused HuiLin of stealing the funds of QinTian-Group. Once giving ZhiMing pointers to apprehend TianYu over the recent incidents involving LinFamily, YanXi becomes ashamed of the backstabbing words said to the parents of JiaYun and JiaWen. This almost puts her renewed relationship with them into another adversity, until HuiLin revealed that she tasked JiaXiu to remain as an undercover of TianYu. Working with her husband after rescuing RuiYan, YanXi participated in condemning the infiltrators of ZhouFamily for their attempts of killing RuiYan to claim the entirety of his assets. Returning to seek justice against TianYu, YanXi facilitated with the desires of HuiLin and JiaXiu, who had partnered themselves for the purpose of reclaiming the feuds stolen by TianYu. Saving herself from the assault by HongJie, YanXi rejoiced with her family regarding the birth of her newborn son, who was briefly endangered by TianYu and before resuming her recuperation, she entrusted ZhiMing in apprehending TianYy for his crimes. (episode 238-262) ---- Trivia *Out of the original major antagonists from the drama, YanXi is the only person who has truly understand the meaning of redemption, unlike the rest who were sinned more deeply and not seeing through the faults into their atrocities. However, when counting in minor antagonists (referring to BaoNa and ShiChang), YanXi becomes the third character to have a redemption arc in the drama. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Married Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Wang Family Category:Former Villainess Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liu Family Category:Affluent Daughters Category:Members of YongXin